CC's Halloween Story
by AnisoulJ93
Summary: Lelouch wondering about past Halloween's asks CC about her experiences. In the mean time, he had to play the mascot of the school halloween festival and deal with the antics of the ever evil Student council president. Contains elements of Humor.LelouchxCC


**Hai. This is a Halloween one shot special, and my first Code Geass fic. I don't have much to say right now other than this. The headless horsemen normally targets people who don't review, because they don't use their heads enough. So if you don't want to be chased down a dark street by a big headless bloke on a horse, you know what you have to do ;)**

"Hey CC."

"Yes Lelouch"

The green haired witch was lying down on his bed, wearing pretty much nothing but his school shirt and some panties. His striking figure made a fine picture, lying on her chest, chomping on a single slice of pizza in her right hand and resting on her left. She held her legs in the air waving them back and forth, and Lelouch was finding it increasingly difficult to not stare at her ass, which was covered only by CC's white panties. Lelouch himself was sitting cross legged on the floor, searching through some files for the black knights.

Lelouch looked away, hiding his blushing face, trying to remember what it was he was interested in.

"What was Halloween like when you were, you know, mortal?"

CC stopped eating her pizza, and her legs locked mid-motion. She turned around to stare at him with large amber eyes and a taunting smirk appeared on her lips.

"Oh, so you are interested in me," she said.

Lelouch blushed a bit deeper, sopping him from turning around to face her. When he spoke, he made sure his voice was calm.

"Not particularly. Milly was talking about having a Halloween party. I just started wondering what Halloween was like in the past. I just thought I'd ask is all," he said, shrugging, but still not turning to face her.

Normally, CC would simply taunt Lelouch, before turning his question away. But today, since it was Halloween tomorrow, she decided to indulge him. However, that doesn't mean she wasn't going to taunt him.

She sat up on the bed and turned to face Lelouche's back. She leant forwards getting back onto her front, but this time, she made sure that her cleavage was visible. She swallowed the last of her pizza, before licking her fingers and resting her head on both hands. The shirt was open at the top, with the first three buttons undone. Her cleavage was clearly visible between the white cotton fabric, and a taunting smile appeared on her lips.

"Well if you turn around, maybe I'll tell you," she said with a taunting smile.

Lelouch jumped a little, and his back went a little rigid. Slowly he turned round, an obviously fake, slightly shaky smile on his face, and his cheeks were a little bit red.

"S-so, what was Halloween like when you were mortal," he repeated, slightly flustered.

She smiled at him, breathing slowly to emphasise the heaving of her chest.

"Well," she said. "People were a lot more... religious than they are right now."

Lelouch narrowed his eyes, and the flush of his cheeks disappeared. "I already know that," he hissed.

CC smiled her saucy smile at him.

"I love it when you get angry at me Lelouch. I might just jump you right now."

Lelouche's face turned bright red, and his angry look dispersed to be replaced with one of surprise, and he quickly looked sown to the left, avoiding her eyes. CC laughed and blew a stray green hair out of her eyes. "Virgins," she said, rolling her eyes, and Lelouch growled, causing CC to laugh again.

"I'm sorry, she said, still laughing, "but I'll never under stand how Lelouch Lamperouge, _the stud _of the school, admired and wanted and pursued by so many girls, and your still a virgin."

Lelouch continued growling, but his cheeks remained a scarlet colour. "I don't have time for such meaningless Frivolities."

CC continued laughing. "You always resort to your big words when don't have a real argument. Anyway, may I continue with my account?"

Lelouch felt him self go an even deeper red, but nodded his head anyway.

CC smiled a sly smile at him, cocking her head slightly to the side.

"Alright then. Because people were so much more religious. They were convinced that at some point in the year, the barrier between the human world and the spirit world thinned. Because of this, they dressed up as evil spirits so that they wouldn't be attacked. It wasn't a time of celebration. I remember this one colony that took it a bit far. Tried to sacrifice me to the evil spirits. It was rather painful."

Lelouch winced. CC's immortal nature didn't exempt her from pain, no mater how much she acted like it. In reality she had experienced so much pain she'd developed a tolerance for it. It always unnerved him when she talked of her past deaths. But then to her surprise she laughed.

"You should have seen her faces when I stood back up. They thought I was possessed. They actually asked what I wanted. So I told them. I said their sacrifices were not to my liking. I told them I dislike human flesh and that instead, only an eager blend of Bread, tomato paste and cheese will appease my apatite. They've been sacrificing pizza to the great evil spirits ever since."

Lelouch found himself laughing along with CC at her story. It was pretty funny if you think about it. But soon something else attracted his attention. CC had thrown back her head as she laughed, and in the process her breasts had lifted from the bed. Lelouch could see right between them and his shirt.

He felt the blood rush to his head and the faint trace of blood coming from his nose. He felt a little faint.

CC wasn't one to miss this, and brought her eyes back to adolescent teenager. His face was so red it was practically his own light source. She followed his line of sight to her chest, which was fully visible. She looked up at him again and gave him a knowing smirk.

"Like what you see?"

Lelouch gulped and attempted to look away, but seemed to be finding it rather difficult.

"Maybe I should just take of the shirt so you could have a better look?"

The very notion of it seemed to be too much for Lelouch, whose face finally turned a shade of red so deep he seemed to overheat, and blood erupted from his nose. With a final little gurgle, Lelouch, still sitting in his cross legged position tipped backwards, and fainted on the floor. CC stared at the unconscious teen. "So this is why he's still a virgin."

Lelouch woke up about an hour later due to some form of pressure on his chest. He felt rather comfortable beside's that. He noted that he wasn't on the floor anymore, but was rather on the bed. He opened his eyes, and looked down, trying to figure out what the pressure was. Large amber eyes stared back into his dark purple ones. CC was lying on his chest frowning at him. She was still only dressed in his school shirt and panties, her breasts resting on his chest, her hands crossed in front of them. She frowned at him, and Lelouch started to turn red again at the sight of her cleavage pressed so tightly to his chest.

"It's rude to fall asleep when a lady is talking to you," she said in a mocking tone.

"How did I get on the bed," he asked, ignoring her. There's no way you'd ever pick me up and put me on here."  
"Don't worry about that she said playfully. "Sayako discovered you on the floor. I mad a loud noise and she came running."

"Wait, what," said Lelouch, shocked, "What about the files."

"I moved them of course," said CC still frowning. Then her frown lifted and was replaced by a smirk. "I'm more worried about what would happen if Cornelia discovered that all she has to do defeat the infamous Zero is to take of some of her clothes.

Lelouch growled at her. "I wouldn't perve on my sister."

CC smiled at him. "Yet you perve on your co-conspirator? Whom, I remind you, you insist have no interest in what so-ever."

Lelouch ignored her remark and attempted to sit up, but found that CC was keeping him pinned in place.

"Are you sure you should get up just yet. You did just faint, and since you have _nooooo_ interest in me what so ever, It must have been because of something else," she said, smiling a sly smile.

Lelouch pouted, annoyed by the witch. He attempted once again to get up, but was forced back down again. He cursed his lack of any real physical strength.

"Would you knock it off, I've got work to do."

She brought her face a little closer to his, resting it on her hands so it was only a few inches away from him.

"I thought you wanted to know about Halloween," she said playfully.

Lelouch was trying not to look directly at her. Despite what he may say, she was stunningly beautiful, and with her face so close to his, her subtle lips a mere two inches from his own, he was finding it hard to think properly.

"Alright then," he said.

"Good boy, she said, bringing her face half an inch closer. Lelouch could feel her breath on him, and noticed that her lips were slightly puckered. He began to breathe a bit faster. Her lips were so close to his own. He closed his eyes, trying to get ready.

"What are you doing?"

He opened a single eye, and looked up. CC had moved away, and was smirking down at him. She brought her head back down to his ear.

"Was someone hoping for a kiss?" she purred

Lelouch shook his head violently, and CC had to quickly move to avoid getting head butted. Once he stopped, she moved back in again.

"Aww, that's a shame."

Giggling she sat back up. She didn't want him to pass out again. She looked down at her conspirator and noticed a predictable little trace of blood trickling down from his nose. She sat up, effectively straddling him, placing both her hands on his stomach.

"Well I suppose I'd better get on with my story then."

She noted that Lelouch looked slightly disappointed, causing her to giggle some more. She wiggled her bum a little, and wasn't surprised to feel something poking her.

"Well, people used to dress as evil spirits because they thought that evil spirits were real. I won't tell you what it was like when I was still mortal, but immortal, people became aware of me. They thought that I was a witch. So, one night before Halloween, I was living in a hut, and the villagers decided that it would be dangerous if I caused more evil spirits than normal. As a precaution, all the villagers got together, and marched up to my hut."

CC couldn't feel anything poking into her anymore. There was just Lelouch, no longer blushing, staring at her with large wide eyes. Deep pools of purple and CC faltered. She recovered quickly, before Lelouch could notice.

"They came up to my hut with big gleaming pitchforks, flaming torches and whatever the blacksmith would loan them. I noticed the torches blazing in the distance, so I decided it was time to run. But some of them were quick. They didn't take the torches, and had run ahead of the rest of them. So when I stepped out of my hut-."

_Ring...Ring_

She was cut short of her story by the phone next to the bed. She breathed a sigh of relief. She was starting to feel uncomfortable. She looked down at Lelouch. He wasn't moving to get the phone, expecting her to finish instead. She frowned at him.

"Answer the phone," she urged, dismounting him.

Lelouch, grimaced, and moved to pick up the phone. He lifted it to his ear.

"LELOUCH YOU BASTARD!"

Lelouch quickly brought the phone away from his ear, as the loud screams of Kallen Kozuki, or Stadtfelt, as she was known at school, rung out clear from the phone, loud enough to make CC jump.

"WHO TOLD YOU TO VOLUNTEER ME FOR PUNCH DUTY?"

Lelouch flinched at the rage he had enquired from the one woman army red head.

"I just thought that, you know, since you have a weak body and all, you might want a job that didn't involve much movement."

Kallen paused from her shrieking, considering what Lelouch had said, even though he knew it was simply an excuse to get out of school.

She grunted, indicating a she accepted his excuse. Her appearance was really the only lady like thing about her, and even then, only at school. Normally, in public, she tried to remain docile, but since she suspected that Lelouch may know that's not her true nature, she tended to slip up sometimes with him. In fact some times, like now, she didn't even bother hiding it. Which begged the question why was she accepting his excuse so easily. His answer came shortly afterwards.

"Well whatever. I nominated you to do the scary speech though."

Lelouche's heart sunk. The scary speech had been Milly's idea. She wanted a member of the student council to dress up as someone scary, and make a speech of some sort to open the party. Afterwards, they would call on their minions, the rest of the student council, to enter and get to work. As the festival was an open one, it was being held on the school grounds, and who ever does the speech had to parade round and have their photo taken with any kids. The thought practically horrified Lelouch. It also meant that if Lelouch didn't show up to the party, then he would bring Milly's revenge upon himself. And that thought horrified him even more.

"Party starts at seven," came Kallen's smooth reply. "You need to get here a bit earlier to get changed." And with that she hung up.

Lelouch put the phone back and sighed lying back down, covering his face with his arm. He heard a quiet fit of giggles, and looked down. CC had her mouth tightly clamped shut, but her cheeks were slightly puffed whilst she tried to contain her laughter. After a minute she calmed down, and said, "You'd better go soon. It's already six."

Lelouch groaned. "I was planning on not going. Anyway, I want to hear more of this story of yours. "

T was rare that CC ever talked about her past, and, sad as it may be he didn't want her to stop. However, CC turned his back on him. She walked over to the shower door, opening it and walked through.

"I'm going to have a shower," she said. "We'll continue after the party."

And with that she closed the door. Lelouch waited a few minutes until he heard the sound of water from the shower, before standing up. Picking up his coat and putting on his shoes, Lelouch left the room. As he had nothing better to do, he might as well go see this scary costume he was supposed to wear.

A large single drop of sweat formed on Lelouche's brow and dropped around half way down his head before tumbling somewhere out of sight. This was not what he was expecting. He was hoping to be unrecognizable in this costume. However, with Milly his hopes never seemed to come to fruition. Indeed, Milly had opted for a classic vampire costume. But this was no normal vampire costume. With the stupid mask or fake teeth. However, although Lelouch could never say that the costume looked bad, because it was very good, he couldn't help but feel he'd have been much happier with a mask. Indeed, looking in the mirror, he noticed the makeup that had been applied. His face was pale, as a vampire's should be, but it looked so natural you couldn't tell it was fake. He had black lips and red contacts, with black eyeliner. He also noticed that his pale skin seemed to glow. He opened his mouth to reveal shining teeth and long white fangs. However, the fangs gad been coloured and clipped on quite steadily, enough so he wouldn't even have to remove them to eat. They fitted in quite naturally with the rest of his teeth. He was dressed in a skin tight lack suit, similar to his Zero costume. Indeed, that seemed to be what this costume was based on, as it included black gloves was cuffed and more Baggy at the sleeves opening with the gold stitching and lining, with a similar pattern to his zero costume. It even had the necktie. However, she shoes were sleek black leather, seemingly already worn in but still in prime condition. A large black cape had been hooked to his shoulder's, however it was large and flowing, but with a high collar that caused a large shadow to be cast across his face, causing an intimidating effect. It all clashed rather effectively with his deep black hair. Lelouch also saw how the contacts made his pupils look like slits, as if they were depraved of daylight, and shuddered at his own image. Indeed, the costume was extremely good. It didn't even look like a costume, more like the real thing. Well, he thought, could be worse. They could have covered me with glitter and got me an Edward Cullen costume. As part of Lelouche's mind admired his image in the mirror, the door opened and Lelouch turned to look as Milly walked in.

He had to do a double take when she noticed her costume which consisted of long leather boots which went up past her knee's and half way up her thigh's. She wore a leather corset with a slit appearing just below her belly button and continued up revealing her cleavage. The slit was connecting by black ropes in a zigzag pattern. Behind her he could make out a waving black tail and on her head were cat's ears. She wore long black leather gloves that went most of the way up her arms. Her shoulders were bare and her eyes were covered with black make up, with a black robbers mask on her face. He wasn't sure if she was supposed to be a cat burglar or a Cat dominatrix. He also didn't think she cared which one he perceived her as.

"Hello Lelouch," she said, staring down at him and smiling. "Why don't you look ravishing."

He attempted to smile back at her, avoiding her chest with her eyes. Why is it that every woman today wanted to taunt him?

"Well what about you," he replied, looking Milly up and down. "This is supposed to be a Halloween party. And it's October, it's freezing out at night. Are you going to be warm enough?"

He was hoping he could convince her to put on some clothes. But he knew that no amount of logic could possibly make Milly Ashford put on more clothes. Indeed the very concept of Milly Ashford putting on more clothes was illogical in itself. And the simple smile that Milly flashed him was enough to make him abandon his attempt. Defeating Cornelia was easier that getting Milly to wear something that could not be considered revealing.

Lelouch was about to leave moving past Milly and was almost through the door, when it burst open and Kallen walked in, panting heavily. Unlike Milly, she had optioned for a more modest costume. She wore a tight long red trench coat and a tight leather vest top with Jeans. Although Lelouch had called it more modest, he only really meant compared to Milly. The vest hugged tightly to her breasts and completely exposed her mid rift. Lelouch raised an eyebrow, which Kallen returned with a grin. "Devil May Cry. Love that game."

"Isn't the main character a man? With white hair?," Lelouch asked skeptidly.

She shrugged. "Cosplay."

"He wears a vest?" asked Lelouch.

"Part way cosplaying," she said simply.

Lelouch shrugged, and Kallen took in his appearance before grinning.

"All ready for the big speech," she said.

He growled back at her, exposing his gleaming fangs, which she noticed with interest.

"What about you," he said. "If you go around killing all the demons your Shy. Vulnerable image will be ruined."

She cocked her head side ways. "Whatever, anyway I need to talk to Milly, so Move."

And with that she shoved past him. Lelouch watched her go, rubbing his shoulder. She'd show more respect if she knew the person she just shoved out the way was her masked leader. He continued out the door. It was nearly time for the speech, and no matter how much he didn't want to do it, he still had to. Frowning, he headed over to the pre-prepared stage.

As he walked through the festival he took notice of the various attractions. The all powerful Milly had managed to have spook themed rides somehow bought here. There was a ghost train, a roundabout with skeletal horses, a haunted Pirate ship, a house of horrors, some kind of game where you shoot zombies while going round in a circular cart and lots of others. There were candy shops, a drinks stand (where Kallen would be working) hot dog trailer, and also several cafes. The were also several games where you could win prizes. In front of the school, towering a good six feet in the air was the stage. It was made of black wood and used many props, such as a smoke dispenser which covered the back part of the stage. The idea was that he would walk out of the smoke in front of the crowd, and the rest of the student council would hide behind it. Although the festival didn't start until seven, which was in twenty minutes, there were still lots of guests already there. Lelouch continued to the stage, taking his place behind it. He looked up towards the sky and was pleased to see there was a full moon.

Twenty minutes later, a large crowd had gathered in front of the stage. The Lights around the stage dimed as smoke began to fill the back half of the stage, and a light was shining through the smoke giving a paranormal effect. A lone black figure appeared in the centre of the smoke and appeared to grow larger, breaking away from the smoke and into the view of the crowd. Lelouch the vampire stood in front of the crowd, wrapped in his cape, staring down at them all. He scanned the crowd, recognising a few of the people there. Lloyd Asplund was there, but he was simply wearing his usual lab coat and Frankenstein bolts on the side of his head. The chatter of the crowd died down, and he began his speech.

"My fellow Monsters and creatures of the night. Today on the day of Samhain, we are allowed into this world. For one day a year, we exist hear. On this glorious night, with the moon at its fullest, we shall hear the terrified screams of the children." His eyes scanned across the crowd, picking out children on their parents shoulders and grinning at hem. " And the cry's of fright. I thank you all for coming to my mansion tonight. Me and my loyal servants promise to make it a night to remember. For this night, WE PARTY!"

He shouted the last part out in a voice much less spooky than the rest of it, swinging his arms out as he did, causing the large cape to billow out behind him. In the end, he'd decided to wing the speech.

The student council ran out from behind the stage and smoke, running to their individual places, except for Nina, who kind of stumbled.

The crowd applauded before scattering and the lights turned back on. Lelouch walked off the stage, and began to wonder around the festival grounds.

It was unfair really. As the mascot for the night, he had no duties other than walking around and taking photos. This meant very little work, but it also meant he had maintained the image of a vampire. In other words, no food. Apparently, he just got a beak in which to eat, but he had to stay out of sight at that time. So he walked around, smiling a fanged smile at the kids and posing for several pictures. Unfortunately he couldn't say no to the flock of teenage girls who all seemed to want their picture taken with him. The best he could do is avoiding them. He saw Nunally with Shirley. As a pseudo member of the student council she'd insisted on having a job, so Milly had her helping out with Shirley. It was a simple job as a fortune teller. She seemed fitting for it as it meant it wouldn't be considered strange if she simply sat without opening her eyes, and Lelouch had been grateful for it. Rather than a ball, she used the palm reading method, getting Sayako to help study for it, and occasionally getting Shirley to look something up in her. Like him, she was a vampire, with the same type of fangs that he had but smaller. However, her cape was long and covered the wheels of her chair, with a long purple skirt and a white blouse. She also wore a bat shaped bowtie and a black hair band in her hair with a bat on it. Lelouch was happy to see her stall was quite popular.

As he continued walking, he noticed a flashing wave of neon green, and head panned. Why was the witch here? Heading in the direction he'd saw her go, it didn't take long to pick her out again. She was in a witches' costume, with upturned pointy black shoes, a white blouse, a medium length black skirt and stripy green and black stockings. She had a large purple hat, with a short purple cape that only covered her shoulders and came down to her elbows. She wore stripy green and black cotton gloves that matched her stockings that reached her elbows and had no fingers. Her Neon green hair flowed freely down her back and completed the image along with the large broom stick she held in her left hand. Lelouch noticed in amusement she was standing in line for a Pizza stand. Lelouch approached her, tapping her on the shoulder. She turned her head to him, raising an eyebrow. "Hello Lelouch.

For his part, Lelouch looked rather disgruntled.

"What are you doing out here."

She turned her head away from him. "What does it look like, getting some pizza."

Lelouch grabbed her shoulder and twirled her round, forcing her to face him. "And did you ever think what if someone saw you?"

"So what if someone saw me?" she countered. "It's an open festival, they won't chase me through this crowd, and it also means there's every chance I wasn't hiding in the school."

Then for the first time, she seemed to notice his costume. "Why Lelouch, I know you've been called a lot of things in the press lately, but a vampire."

Lelouch frowned, looking down at his costume. "Well Milly seemed to think that the only creature that had servants and could host a festival is a vampire," he tried to explain.

"Really," said CC, eying him up and down. "Well you can suck my blood any day."

Lelouche's face seemed to turn a strange shade of pink, as it could go red due to the pearlescent makeup, and instead of arguing with CC, he turned on his heels and headed in the opposite direction. He was not doing this in a crowd. What if Milly saw? CC smirked after him.

"Well that went well," she said, before turning her attention back to the dwindling cue in front of her.

Lelouch continued to walk through the crowds, noticing Nina who was chatting to Lloyd and Rivalz who was beckoning people with a microphone over to the house of horrors. After a short while he'd finally found the person he'd been searching for. Suzaku stood by the ghost train. Is job was simply to perform an act later, in which he would show his skills and pass them off as the inhuman abilities of a monster. Until then, he was free to enjoy the festival. Because of his job however, Suzaku had also been forced to wear an outfit selected by Milly, and she hadn't been kind. Lelouch had no idea what Suzaku was supposed to be, other than clad in a lot of leather. He wore a leather one suit, with leather boots and gloves. He wore a leather strap around his middle, and also around his gloves and the tops of his boots. He had a bull dog style chocker, with spikes. Also, in his right hand he held a mask. Lelouch noticed its features, covering all of Suzaku's head. He could only guess that wearing the full costume he'd look like some sort of Hell boy reject. Lelouch walked over, calling to his friend.

"And what the hell are you supposed to be," said Lelouch, reaching his smiling friend.

"Well apparently they're going to try and claim I'm some demon version of Jack the Ripper, and keep me in a cage," said Suzaku warily. "What are you supposed to be?"

Lelouch grinned before saying, "your lord and master for one thing. Your lord and master who just happens to be thirst."

"Drinks stand is right over there," said Lelouch, pointing to a slightly angry looking Kallen.

"Think I'll pass," said Lelouch, holding his hands up in front of him. "What time does this party end anyway?"

"About twelve," said Suzaku. "Look, maybe this is a good thing. You can mingle. Socialize."

Suzaku's eyes sparkled as he proposed the various potential advantages that the night could hold.

"Come on Lelouch. You could shed your image of a reclusive gambling addict. Why don't you just try to unwind and enjoy it? You know, I'll always be thankful to Euphie for allowing me to come to school. If it wasn't for her..."

Lelouch zoned out halfway through Suzaku's Euphie speech. He'd already heard it at least twenty-six times. Or at least that's as many as he could remember. Sighing, Lelouch stalked off somewhere else, leaving his love struck friend to his memories of Euphemia.

Lelouch did try to enjoy the party. He was amused how the parents of children were trying to steer their children away from Milly, who didn't really seem to be doing her own work, which was simply to make sure that every one else was doing their work. They should have got someone to make sure that Milly was doing her Job. He also noticed that Rivalz was trying to catch Milly's attention. Rivalz costume was a simple black night outfit. Not one of his black knights, but black plastic armour. He was failing as Milly seemed to be plain out ignoring him. But apart from visiting his friends, Lelouch couldn't think of anything to do. Every now and then he would get pulled over by some parent and child asking for a photo. Eventually, out of boredom, he decided to visit Kallen.

He sneaked up quietly behind her, but it didn't take long for Kallen's keen hearing to pick him out. "What do you want," she whispered from the corner of her mouth, whilst at the same time trying to keep up her docile personality in front of the customer. Abandoning his attempt to surprise her, Lelouch instead walked up next to her, swivelled round and leaned against the counter.

"Aren't you cold wearing that," he said, indicating her red leather vest.

"No," said Kallen, determined to ignore him. "Ah, I'm sorry, what did you want again sir?"

The man in front of him was rather troll like, and Lelouch was not surprised that she could not make out what he was saying. With every word he said, a wave of spit shot from his lips, causing Kallen to wince as she attempted to keep smiling. It actually took Lelouch a few seconds to figure out what the man was saying. He bent down and whispered into Kallen's ear, and she repeated out loud, and Kallen turned a bright shade of pink.

Turning back to the man, she said, "Not in a million years sir. Next please."

The man frowned, and probably would have started some trouble, but a cry of "what's the hold up," from behind him. Apparently deciding this was not the best place to start, the man moved on. Lelouch watched with interest as Kallen managed to pull of her shy and docile charade, earning a polite nod or smile from her customers. Lelouch was amazed at how natural she seemed to make it. The customers and other people just probably thought of her as a nice young girl, but Lelouch, who had seen her in action, saw her act as a fine performance. She would make a fine actor, he thought.

Lelouch remained with Kallen for a full ten minutes. Kallen, who no doubt wanted to clock Lelouch on the head, was prevented from doing so by the crowd and customers. Some of the customers also asked if they could have their children take a picture with the two of them, causing them both to pose together for several photos. Eventually he left Kallen and went to check on his sister. Nunnally

Seemed quite happy, giving her readings. Her stall cost very little, and that coupled with the cute girl in the chair seemed to be enough to tempt a large cue. Lelouch noted with annoyance the flushed faces of some of the younger boys, as Nunnally held their hands in order to read their palms. However, he also saw how some of the younger children of about seven and eight were attracted to the 'kind looking girl over their.' As of such the cue was a mismatch of young children, hormonal boys, curious teens and perverted old men. Lelouch had prepared ahead of this. Next to Nunnally was a tall looming figure in a hood. Should any one who seemed a bit too happy with the touching, this rather scary looking figure would lift his head to reveal a skeletal mask. However, there were no visible eyes or neck, and the Jaw would move. It was hard to tell it was just a costume, and it hadn't taken much to convince several people to take turns standing on a stool inside the dark cloak and say "You're motivations are un-pure. Be careful with your actions from now on." The sudden interference of the figure, which had looked like a simple decoration before seemed to come alive just for them, and failing to find anyone inside the cloak (as it was quite easy to slip out of the hood, take the stool and hide) these men didn't seem quite so keen anymore. The prank had been a popular idea among his classmates, and as it wasn't a regular one, it never failed to catch someone by surprise. He noticed with pleasure as a man walked out from the tent looking a little pale.

It wasn't until after the fireworks that something eventful happened. There were only a few guests left, and Kallen was packing up her stall. Lelouch was hiding inside the warehouse, and Kallen entered with a box of lemonade cans, putting it back on the shelf. But as she was stacking the troll like man from her walked in. He grabbed Kallen's arm, and spun her around to face him. Lelouch watched with interest as the man tried to force Kallen behind the stacks. It wouldn't be long now. Suzaku walked through the door, as he'd offered to help Kallen, believing like every one else she was fragile. Noticing the giant man, he immediately ran over, and a fight broke out. Lelouch came out from his hiding place. If someone saw him and said that he didn't try to help it wouldn't be good. As he got closer a ball of spit flew past, narrowly missing Lelouch. Suzaku had stopped trying to simply pull the giant man of Kallen and was instead knocking him down to the floor continually. The man however was persistent and kept getting back up and trying to attack Suzaku. Kallen wasn't moving, not wanting to reveal herself in front of Suzaku. "Lelouch," called Suzaku, noticing him coming. "Go and call the police, I'll handle this guy." Lelouch nodded; glad he wouldn't have to get too involved in the fight. But as he began to run out of the warehouse, the giant man lunged and grabbed him round the waste. "Ow noth who dun't," grunted the man, spit flying every where. Lelouc took the time to be surprised at how the man really couldn't talk proper English before he landed, the man landing on top of him crushing the wind out of him. The man rolled of, and Lelouch found himself struggling to get up. The man went back to fighting Suzaku and Lelouch felt a flare of rage at the man flash through him. "Suzaku, lead him over there," he said, pointing near to the gym equipment that was kept there. Quickly realizing Lelouche's plan, Suzaku complied, rolling backwards and grabbing themans arm as he swung for Suzaku's face. Pulling the man down with him, he placed both feet on the man's stomach and pushed with inhuman strength, tossing the man over into the equipment. The man ploughed into the equipment, causing a rain of poles and balls to fall down onto him. The man emerged from the debris, but when he tried to move forwards, he found himself severely tangled up with various ropes and nets. The man fell forward, hitting his head on a Tennis post, and stopped moving.

Afterwards, once the police had arrived and Lelouch and Suzaku had hauled the giant man out of the wreckage still entangled in the ropes like a fishnet, Lelouch found that he had somehow escaped back to his room. His lip was cut from when the man had tackled him, and he felt rather bruised. Entering his room, he quickly went into the bathroom to rub the make up from his face. He removed the cape and Jacket and neck scarf, and went back into his room. This time however, he noticed a certain green eyed witch on his bed. She had taken most of her costume of, and was just wearing the blouse and skirt. Lelouch sat on the edge of the bed with a wet towel, dabbing at the cut on his lip. CC came over and to Lelouche's surprise; he felt her arms rap softly around his neck. He turned to face her and she took the towel from his hand and began to dab at the cut. He took in her appearance, noticing her neck bone and smooth legs. He felt like tackling her, but resisted. Instead he sat in silence as he dabbed at his cuts. When she'd finished she put the towel on a table to the side, and then simply sat there, staring at him. Lelouch found him self slightly uncomfortable with the situation. CC stared for a little while longer, before she finally said "would you like to hear the rest of the story."

It took Lelouch a second to remember what she was talking about but eventually he nodded. CC lied down on her side, and patted the bed next to him, prompting Lelouch to join her. He did, lying down and facing her, purple eyes meeting amber ones, and the both reached an understanding. She would tell him this story for only one reason, and it was up to him to interpret that reason and understand it. After a few seconds of blissful silence, CC began where she had left of earlier.

"Two boys had run ahead of the group with knives," she said, not blinking, but staring deeply into his eyes. "They waited outside of my door for me to run. When I did, they jumped me. They cut me enough so that I couldn't run very fast. I knocked one of the boys out, and I might have killed the other. I'm not sure, I never returned to find out. But I fled to the woods, with the mob of citizen's right behind me. They were even more upset now, and they chased me through the woods and eventually caught me. They tied me up and the village priest came forwards. He started speaking. All of the village men were dressed as evil spirits. They had painted their faces black and wore long white robes. When the priest had finished speaking he pulled a long silver knife out. After this he called on the villager's to take their revenge. They beat me and stabbed me and I bled onto the rocks and the grass. Then the Priest halted them."

Lelouch waited on bated breath. He understood what CC wanted him to understand from his story. She was trying to tell him her wish. But that wasn't all. CC herself didn't know it. He'd already known what she believed her wish to be. The classic wish of an immortal. But in this story Lelouch saw her real wish.

"The Priest held the knight out above me," continued CC, "and he plunged it down into my heart."

Lelouch winced but CC continued.

"Thinking they'd killed me, they tossed my body, still tied up, into the river. They believed this would cleanse away the sins of my body and bring good luck. I was washed way, and woke up later on by some riverbank."

She turned away from him staring at the ceiling. She wondered why she had felt compelled to tell such a story. Normally she didn't reveal much about herself. But with Lelouch, she often felt a bit more vulnerable. She let her guard down around him.

"It's a common story Lelouch. Come Halloween, they didn't want any more evil spirits around than they had too. Witch hunts were common around that time."

Her voice was filled with sadness, and Lelouch, in her moment of weakness, found himself reaching out and embracing her. CC was equally surprised by the gesture, and tried to remember the last time she'd been hugged like this. Finding that she couldn't, a single tear fell down her cheek, and she turned into the embrace, once again facing her demon. For a second their lips met. When he pulled away CC smiled at him. Not a sly smile, but a real smile. To Lelouch the smile was beautiful. One of the most radiant things he had seen in his life. The demon and the witch stared deep into each other's eyes and together, they closed them, and fell asleep in one another's embrace.

Lelouch found himself dreaming of fire, steel and death that night. He dreamt of the death of his mother and the war for the occupation of Japan. He remembered the death of those close to him. Of those who did nothing wrong. He dreamt of CC, and the pain she had endured. He awoke shortly afterwards, and looked at his witch, sleeping softly in his arms. Even now, the deaths of the innocent were a common story. Only now the Witch's were called elevens, persecuted because they were a little bit different. Lelouch stared at his sleeping witch and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. He had three goals now. He would uncover the plot behind his mother's death, create a peaceful world where Nunnally could be happy, and create a life for CC where she would be accepted. A life where she could be at peace. And then maybe, just maybe, she would show him that smile one more time.

**And that's all folks. I hope you enjoyed the story. Really I do. However there comes a point in every readers lives where they reach the end of a story. Your at that point now. And before they leave this story behind them, they are expected to leave a testimony of their thoughts and feelings as they read the story. This is called a review. For all of you true readers who read this story and leave a review, I wish you a happy Halloween. for all of you who read this story and find themselves simply moving their mouse to the back button in the top left corner, I would just like to tell you that several monster, such as the headless horseman are strong believers in the R&R system, and have an uncanny knack for picking out those who don't leave reviews. Especially on the night of Halloween. Well, goodbye, dear reader. I hope to see you again. **


End file.
